Empraking and the Special Kingdom
Empraking and the Special Kingdom is the 20th Pokemon Film. It takes place while Ash is still traveling around in Kalos with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. It features Empraking and Mewtwo, and was ment to show off what's coming in the game Pokemon Sparkle Version. Script It starts with Mewtwo, flying around and about in the sky. He flies above the skies, where an ancient, still running kingdom appears! Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Z, then lands in front of a new Pokémon. Mewtwo: "Hey you!!!" (Pokémon turns around) "What you're doing isn't right. These Pokémon deserve their freedom. It's not right to keep them hostile up here." ???: "Emrpaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mewtwo: "I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you let them go. If I loose, you can take me prisoner." ???: "Emrpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The two start to battle, Mewtwo using Shadow Ball & Psychic most of the time, and the other Pokémon uses Roar, Hyper Beam, and Illusionary Punch. Eventually, the new Pokémon smacks Mewtwo so hard, it's Mewtwonite Z falls out of him, and falls through the clouds to the land bellow. Having lost the fight, the new Pokémon roars in victory, and his eyes start to glow blue. The other Pokémon nearby have their eyes start to glow the exact same color, as they come to take Mewtwo and lock him away!!!! Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont arrive in Carnaville City, where they're looking for food, bathes, and fun! Ash: "We're finally in Carnaville City!" Serena: "I can't wait to get some food!" Bonnie: "And a bath!" Clemont: "And it would be good to get some food too." Pikachu: "Pika!" (A strange item falls out of the sky, and hits Ash on the head.) Ash: "Oww! That hurt! Hu?!?" (Looks at the object, and picks it up.) "What's this?" Serena: "I don't know!" Clemont: "It looks like some kind of weird stone!" Bonnie: "I wanna see!" Dedenne: "Denee!" (Some kids come out, calling out about some kind of competition called "The Super Battle Royal". Ash & the gang, interested, ask about it.) Ash: "Hey!" (Runs on over) "What's the 'Super Battle Royal'?" ???: "It's this super cool battle competition set up by our dad!" Ash: "Cool! I think I might want to join! Right Pikachu?" Pikachu: "Pika pika!!!" Ash: "My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu, and Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" ???: "My name's Mavey, and this is my brother, Jeremy." Jeremy: "Hello!" Bonnie: "Mavey, you're so beautiful! Would you please come and take care of my brother?" Clemont: "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? BONNIE!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!!" Bonnie: "What, Clemont? You know you need it!!!" Clemont:: "NOT RIGHT NOW!!! Sorry about that!" Mavey: "It's fine!" Ash: "Alright, where do I sign up for this competition?" Mavey: "Just sign up right here, and I'll take you guys to the stadium." Ash: "Alright!" Pikachu: "Pika!!!" Competition Narrator: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the Super Battle Royal! First up, we have Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town going against Joe Anthem from Coumarine City! Let the match begin! Ash: "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" (Song Starts) "I stand tall 'cause I know that I'm a winner!" (Pikachu uses Quick Attack, and Joe's Rhydon dodges, then uses Hammer Arm.) "I stand tall 'cause I know that I'm a winner! Knock me down I'll just get up again!" (Ryhorn uses Earthquake, but Pikachu jumps into the air, and uses Iron Tail.) Competition Narrator: "Round Two!!!" (Hawlucha uses High-Jump Kick, while Arcanine dashes past underneath, and uses Hyper Beam!) "You've met your match, yet I'm no beginner! Pokemon, Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all" (Hawlucha get's back up, then uses Flying Press! He lands it, and uses X-Scissor to finish Arcanine off!) "I stand tall 'cause I know that I'm a winner! I'm gonna win 'cause I know all of your moves!" Competition Narrator: "Round Three, begin!!!" (Greninja rushes forward with great speed, and hits Zoroark with a Water Shuriken.) "I'm gonna serve you defeat, eat it like it's dinner!" (Zoroark then uses transform to become a Greninja, and the other trainer shows signs of thoughts that he'll win.) "Pokemon, Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all!" (Greninja then goes through it's special Ash-Greninja Evolution, which Zoroark can't transform into. Greninja uses Double Team, then Pound! Zoroark faints.) Competition Narrator: "Round Four, start!" "I stand tall 'cause I know I wont loose! I've risen all of my strengths to the max!" (Talonflame comes out, and uses Flame Charge on Hariyama, who uses Focus Energy, then quickly counters with Force Palm.) "Now that you know your fate, bud, what move do you choose?" (Talonflame, badly injured, is about to be finished by Rock Tomb, when it uses Brave Bird, and wins the match.) "Pokemon, Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all!" Competition Narrator: "Let Round Five begin!" (Noivern rushes forward, and uses Boombox! Alakazam, who had just used Future Sight, uses Teleport to get behind. It uses Psycho Cut!) "I stand tall 'cause I know that I wont loose! I've never lost in a single match!" (But Noivern uses Supersonic, and Confuses Alakazam, who faints via using Psycho Cut on himself.) "Now that you've been defeated, go and spread the news of..." Competition Narrator: "Round Six!!!" (Pikachu rushes forward using Quick Attack, dodges Shiftry's Leaf Storm attack.) "Pokemon, Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all! I stand tall 'cause I know that I'm a winner!" (Pikachu jumps into the air, and finishes the battle with Thunderbolt.) "Pokemon, Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all!" (Song Ends) Competition Narrator: "And the winner of the round is Ash Ketchum! He'll be moving on to the finals!!!" Ash: "Yes!! Way to go, Pikachu!!" Pikachu: "Pika, pika pik!!!" Ash: "Good match!" Trainer: "Thanks! Your Pikachu gave us a shocking experience we'll never forget, right Shiftry?" Shiftry: "Shiftry!!!" Serena: "Wow! I can't believe it!" Clemont: "Ash is moving on to the finals!" Bonnie: "That's wonderful!" Dedenne: "Denne!" Bonnie: "Good job, Ash!" Ash: "Huh?" (Looks up.) "Bonnie! Thanks!" Bonnie: "You're welcome!" Serena: "I hope Ash can win the next match." Team Star Grunt: "Attention all trainers and fans! Sorry to alarm you all, but something big is about to happen. We can't risk anyone getting hurt in the middle of Mother Nature's big event. We ask that everyone leaves the stadium immediately, and that the battle gets postponed until next week. Thank you for your cooperation, and have a great and safe day." Bonnie: "WHAT?!?" Ash: "No way!!!" Clemont: "Come on, guys! Something bad's obviously going to happen. We should just leave them be, and see what happens." Serena: "I hope nothing too bad happens!" Ash: "So guys, where can we spend the night? The hotels here are really expensive!" Mavey: "Maybe you guys could come to our house!" Serena: "Really?!?" Clemont: "Thank you!!!!" Mavey: "My pleasure!" Jeremy: "It would be fun to have you guys over!" (They all walk up to the house, where they find an Absol waiting. It belongs to Mavey.) Mavey: "Hey Absol! We're back!" Absol: "Absoooooooooooooooool!" (Tackles Mavey to the ground, and starts licking her face.) Mavey: "Wow, Absol! I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! YOu can stop licking me now!" (Absol stops licking her, and she gets up.) "Guys, this is Absol, my faithful Pokémon!" Bonnie: "It's so cute!!!!!!!!!!" (Starts petting it.) Jeremy: "Dad, we're home!" Dad: "Hey guys! How'd you enjoy the Super Battle Royal today?" Mavie & Jeremey (Out of Unison): "It was great!!!" "I love the part where..." "It was amazing when..." (Both continue talking at the same time, while their dad laughs.) Dad: "Well, the battle next week will be even better! Too bad those star guys had to com and stop it. Some stupid storm." Clemont: "Storm? There wasn't even a cloud in the sky!!!" Dad: "Hmm???" (Notices Ash and the others for the first time.) "Well well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum!!! And who are your friends?" Ash: "These are Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie." Bonnie: "And this is Dedenne & Squishy!" Dad: "Squishy?" (Takes a look.) "Ohh! I don't recognize that one! Looks like you've found a new species! Wish I could see it battle! But what are you guys doing here?" Mavey: "They don't have a place to spend the night, so we promised them they could stay here!" Dad: "Wonderful! The more the merrier!" (It's now the middle of the night. Everyone is sound asleep. Except, something, no, three somethings fly past the window, waking up Absol! It runs to the nearest door (Ash's Room), and barks loudly. Ash & Pikachu get up immediately, and follow Absol down the street, where they see a new, never-before-seen Pokémon, using a new move on Mewtwo, causing both of their eyes to glow blue. Mewtwo, however, seems to be trying to fight it, but is trapped in a corner.) Ash: "HEY!!! LEAVE THAT POKéMON ALONE!!!" (Both look over.) ???: "EMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mewtwo: "This isn't your fight, human." Ash: "Huh?!? It can speak?!?" Mewtwo: "Leave while you still cannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!" (The mystery Pokémon starts to use Command again.) Ash: "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" (Ash realizes yelling wont help a bit.) "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu: "Pika, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (It doesn't effect the Pokémon) "Pika." ???: "EMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" (Uses Command on Pikachu.) Pikachu: "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Tries to fight it, but fails! Pikachu falls under command of the other Pokémon.) Ash: "Pikachu!" ???: "Empra!!!" (Pikachu uses Iron Tail to knock out Ash. Meanwhile, Serena & Mavey were awakened by Absol as well, but weren't able to get out of bed as fast.) Mavey (tired): "Absol," *yawns "What's wrong?" (Sees that Absol is gone.) "Absol?" Serena: "Looks like she's gone!" (Pulls out Braixen.) Use your light to help us go out and find Absol!" Braixen: "Braix!!!" (Starts to lead the way.) (They end up in the plaza, where they find Absol, laying down, injured from a battle.) Mavey: "ABSOL!!!!!" (Runs up to Absol, and pulls out a Super Potion.) "Here, this should help!" (Uses it on Absol.) Absol: "Sol!!!" (It gets up, and tries to walk somewhere.) Serena: "Absol!!!" Mavey: "This is so unlike her! Where's she going?!?" Serena: "Let's find out!" (Both of them, along with Braixen, run up after Absol.) (Absol leads the girls into a cave, where they must use Braixen to continue. It uses it's fire to light the way. Eventually, they get to a part of the cave that hasn't yet been discovered.) Serena: "Absol, where are you taking us?" Mavey: "It's to a part of the cave that hasn't been discovered yet! The crawlspace wasn't here last time I came down here! It know it for a fact!" Absol: "Absooooooooooooooooool!" (They exit the crawlspace into a secret room, where some ancient red stone sits dormant in front of a huge wooden frame.) Mavey: "What is this place? I haven't been here before!" Jeremy: "Hey, wait for us!" (Jeremy, Bonnie, and Clemont come through the crawlspace into the room.) Serena: "How'd you guys find us?" Clemont: "We heard Absol, then saw you guys walking into this cave. Luxray was able to give us the light we needed to continue. Return!" Luxray: "Lux!" Absol: "Absoooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!" (Roars at the stone, and it activates, opening a portal up. Absol jumps through, and the others follow.) (Meanwhile, Ash wakes up in a cell. Pikachu's gone, and Ash has nothing except what he had on him when he first left, which is absolutely nothing. He here's a sigh, and sees Mewtwo in the cell across from him.) Mewtwo: "How did I loose? I'm the ultimate life form, unbeatable! What did I do wrong!" Ash: "Hey!!! You didn't do anything wrong! You just need to keep trying hard, and you could do it!" Mewtwo: "You don't get it, do you human? You can't keep trying when you're locked up in a cell! When you've done every single thing you can, and you still can't do it, then how will you still be able to keep going? That's why I stopped with humans. They're all stubborn." Ash: "HEY!!! I'm not stubborn! I've learned and grown a lot! You just can't let the times get you down, that's all." Mewtwo: "I see..." (realizes something.) "I sense my Mega Soul nearby." Ash: "Mega Soul?!?" Mewtwo: "Yes. What's that in you're pocket?" Ash: "Huh? You mean this?" (Pulls out the stone that hit his head earlier.) Mewtwo: "Yes! That's the one! Quickly, toss it to me!" (Gets the stone and Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Z, and brakes through the cell, and starts to walk away.) Ash: "Wait! Why wont you free me?" Mewtwo: "Never trust a human!" (he runs off) Ash: "WAIT!!!!!" (By now, the sun is rising on the new day. Team Star is gathered in the Super Battle Royal Stadium, which they have set up as base. Their leader, Drake, is about to give his orders.) Drake: "Pull out Blissey, and have it use Hidden Power!" (They bring a Blissey out of it's cage, Pokemon & Grunts with guns are ready, in case it tries to escape.) Team Star Grunt: "Blissey, use Hidden Power, or things will get a little rough." (Small laughter from the other grunts.) Blissey: "Blissssssssssss, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" (Uses Hidden Power, and a small opening appears in the sky." Drake: "You guys wait here. Group B, get the helicopters ready. I want total control in the next fifteen minuets!" Team Star Grunts: "Sir, yes sir!" (Marches off to the helicopter.) Drake: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Empraking, you're soon mine!" (Hops into a helicopter, as it flies off.) (Meanwhile, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Mavey, and Jeremy, along with Absol, appears in a Medieval Building. They step out to see that they are in a land of clouds.) Serena: "Wow!" Bonnie: "Amazing!" Clemont: "I've never seen anything like it!" Mavey: "Huh?" (Hears rumbling sound.) "What's that?!?" (A bunch of Absol, Chansey, and other unknown Pokemon charge out from around the corner, along with Celebi, Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie, Xerneas, and Mew, heading towards an opening in the cloud floor. Then, one, two, three, fifteen helicopters come out, and a Free-for-All starts! Who will win?" Serena: "What's going on?" Jeremy: "Looks like some kind of battle!" Bonnie: "Huh?" (Sees Pikachu, without Ash) "PIKACHU, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!" (Rushes in.) Clemont: "Bonnie! Wait!" (Goes after her.) Bonnie: "Pikachu, I'm glad you're safe!" (Pikachu, obviously angered, uses Thundershock on Bonnie, and jumps away.) "Pikachu!!!" Mavey: "Wait, Bonnie! Where's Squishy?" Ash: "Mewtwo! Pikachu! Anyone! HELP!!!" (Stops, and thinks.) "No one's coming. No one knows I'm here but Mewtwo. MEWTWO!!! PLEASE! HEAR MY VOICE!!!" (Ash hears something coming.) "Who's there?!?!" (A Dog-Like Creature comings running down the tunnel. It's Squishy in it's extra power form!!!!) "Squishy! Aren't I glad to see you! Help me out of here!" Squishey: "Arrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogh!" (Chomps the bars off.) Ash: "Thanks, Squishy! I need to go find Pikachu!" (Something comes out of the shadows.) ???: "Greee..." Ash: "What!! Who's there?" (Greninja steps out of the shadows, apparently ready to fight Ash!) "Greninja! Please don't! I'm your friend!" Greninja: "Greninjjjjj!" (It rushes forward, about to use Cut on Ash, when Squishy counters with Bite.) Ash: "Greninja!!!" (Runs forward to see if he's alright.) "Squishy, don't attack! We need to help Greninja overcome this obstacle!" Greninja: "Gre, ninj!" (Kicks Ash, who goes flying across the room. Greninja rushes forward to give a finishing blow, when Squishy interferes again! Greninja uses a Combo of Water Shuriken and Ariel Ace on Squishy. It continues to advance on Ash, who's just standing there, trying to help Greninja.) Ash: "Greninja, please! I know you don't want to do this! Deep inside, you know how much I love you! You can't just walk away and destroy me! Our bond stays strong! You need to fight it! Find it deep inside your heart! Greninjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Greninja: "Ninj!!!!" (Falls to it's knees. It remembers when Ash first asked him to come on the journey, back when he was a Froakie. He remembers helping Ash catch Fletchling, and how happy he was. He remembers when he evolved into a Frogadier while helping Ash & Sanpei. He remembers helping Ash gain his seventh gym badge, and when he evolved into Greninja, and undergo-ed the special Ash-Greninja Evolution for the first time. It then remembers it's battle with Alain & Mega Charizard.) "Ninjjjjjjj!" Ash: "Greninja!!!" (Ash runs in, and hugs Greninja, who then evolves, and carries Ash away.) (Ash and Greninja come flying out of the prisons at lightning speed! But, they run into Empraking, who's battling with Mega Mewtwo Z. Ash looks over, and see a man walking up to them with Team Star Grunts, Canons in arm. They aim at Empraking.) Drake: "Ready, steady... FIRE!" Ash: "Greninja, intercept with Arial Slash! Greninja: "Greninjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Collides with the Nets fired from the canons, and slashes them into pieces. Empraking & Mewtwo stop their battle, and realize what happened.) Ash: "You guys are acting ridiculous! You're fighting each other when these evil people are here!" Drake: "Who are you to defy me? Who are you to try and tell the great Empraking what to do!" Ash: "Empraking?!?" Drake: "You don't know about Empraking? He's the one that created you! He's the reason he stands here today! He created all life, and wherefore feels he's king over all. But, we all know you can't be a king forever. He's grown selfish! He can't just hog all the power forever! It's time for another rule." Ash: "What? You can't just stop him! It's a legendary!" Mewtwo: "He helps with the balance..." Drake: "What did you say?!?" Mewtwo: "I said, he helps with the balance! I didn't get it earlier. I tried to battle with him. Tried to put him out of his place. But now I know. He created all things. He knows all things. Take out of rule, and everything would fall into chaos. No one would know what to do. Everything would be in ruins. I understand know. I'm sorry, Empraking." Drake: "How lovely. An apology! Want to know what I think? It's time that I step into rule! Empraking's had charge for far too long!" Ash: "Not on my watch! Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Drake: "Dragula, counter with Dragon Tail, then Bite!" (The two collide in mid-air, and Greninja is left wounded, along with Ash.) "Interesting. Whenever my Pokemon attacks yours, you feel the pain as well. That's a very interesting new form of evolution I've never seen before. I would test it to the limit, but I don't have time. Continue the advance!" (Team Star Grunts start blasting the city apart, destroying everything! Empraking, who tries to fight back, is captured! Mewtwo rushes forward, but is attacked by Dragula, who pins down Mewtwo long enough to get hit with a net. But, the ground starts to shake. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mavey, and Jeremy can see as Zygarde in his perfect form, coming up from the cloudy ground, and into the air!) Serena: "What is that?" Jeremy: "Let's go find out instead of sitting around!" Serena: "Right!" (They all rush over to that spot as fast as they can.) (Zygarde and Dragula are having a battle, while Team Star Grunts shoot at it. Team Flare copters start to come out as well.) Ash: "Team Flare? What are they doing here?" Bryony: "It's Z! We've been looking for it forever, and know that it's in it's perfect state, we need to capture it!" Ash: "I don't think so! Greninja, go and help Z!" Greninja: "Gre!!!!" (It rushes into battle to help protect Zygarde. But, in the distance Ash here's some Pokemon getting electrocuted.) Ash: "Pikachu? Pikachu!!!!" (Rushes over to him.) Pikachu: "Pika, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Electrocutes Ash.) Ash: "Pikachu, what's wrong? Why are your eyes glowing blue?" Pikachu: "Pika, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Electrocutes Ash again) Ash: "Pikachu, snap out of it! It's me, Ash! You need to remember!" (Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, a.k.a., a move Pikachu has forgotten.) "Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" Zygarde: "Zyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Ash turns around, and sees Zygarde going down.) Ash: "I need to go help Pikachu! You need to get your mind set right, and remember the light!" (Ash runs off.) Pikachu: "PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (It's eyes stops glowing blue.) "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa......................" (Pikachu passes out.) (Ash goes running. Team Flare are still fighting Zygarde, despite the fact that he's obviously down. Drake & Team Star are trying to get away with Empraking & Mewtwo.) Ash: "HEY! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT THERE!!!" Drake: "You and what army? You've got no Pokemon left, thanks to this lump of dump!" (Kicks Empraking.) Empraking: "EMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clemont: "We're his army!" Bonnie: "Yay, that's right!" Serena: "We'll always fight for you, Ash!" Mavey: "You monsters are abusing these legendaries! We wont stand for that! Absol, jump in there!" Absol: "Ab, soooooooooooool!" Clemont: "Luxray, Bunnelby, and Chespin, you guys come out!" Serena: "Braixen, Pancham, Eevee, you guys need to help too!" Jeremy: "R'donulus, you need to help as well!" Ash: "Guys, you came!" Clemont: "Of course!" Drake: "How very nice. Grunts, take care of this!!!" (They start pulling out new, Sondar Pokemon for the battle.) Mavey: "Alright use Shadow Ball!" Clemont: "Luxray, Electric Terrain! Bunnelby, Wild Charge! Chespin, Pin Missile!" Serena: "Braixen, Pancham, Eevee, use Fire Blast, Stone Edge, and Swift!" Jeremy: "R'donculus, use Arial Ace!" (A huge battle starts between Ash & Friends and Team Flare & Team Star. The bad guys are winning, but then Ash here's a familiar voice.) ???: "PIKA..." Ash: "Pikachu?!?" Pikachu: "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Uses Thunderbolt on Team Star & Team Flare.) Ash: "Way to go, Pikachu!!! Huh? " (Looks behind and sees Arceus.) "Arceus?!?" Jeremy: "Look!" (Arceus appears on the scene, and defeats Team Flare & Team Star. It frees Zygarde & Mewtwo & Empraking.) Jeremy: "I can't believe I get a chance to see Arceus, the one that created the world!" Arceus: "And the universe." Serena: "Hu! It speaks!" Arceus: "Of course I can.I created everything, including this lesser language." Ash: "What do you mean 'lesser language' ?" Arceus: "Oh human. You still have much to learn about the world you live in. You should be thankful for Ho-Oh's curse." Ash: "Ho-Oh's curse?" Arceus: "Continue your journey, and continue to learn. All of you. I see Mewtwo has learned a lot today." Mewtwo: "I have. I should've never doubted your servant. He had his reasoning for trapping all these Pokemon up here." Arceus: "And now they wont be. Now that the secret's out, people will be allowed to learn and discover. It's obvious to us now that there are still some good ones out in the world." Ash: "Thank you so much!" (Arceus returned Ash & Friends back to the service. The world now knows about Special Type Pokemon, Pokemon that have special importance to the world running the way it's supposed to. That includes Kings, Queens, Heroes, and anything that has to do with how the universe is run. Scientists are very skeptical about this, and wants to learn more! Meanwhile, our heroes are leaving to find the next town! But wait: Where's Squishy? We still haven't found him!) Bonnie: "Oh, there you are Squishy!" Ash: "By guys!" Clemont: "See you soon!" Serena: "We'll come back someday! We promise!" Bonnie: "Ya, so you better be thinking about that offer I gave you about Clemont yesterday!" Clemont: "Bonnie, I've told you a million times to STOP THIS NONSENSE!!!!!" (Bonnie giggles) Jeremy & Mavey (In Unison): "By! Hu?!? We're speaking in unison! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!!" Dad: "Wait Ash! Hold up!" (Runs up to them, and catches his breath.) "You never finished the Ultra Battle Royal! You're in the finals!" Ash: "That's right! Pikachu, let's battle!" Pikachu: "Pikachu!" (Ash and the others run of to the Ultra Battle Royal, where Ash wins! What a surprise! So, we'll see Ash next time, in XYZ!) Category:FlameKing Enterprises Category:Films Category:Fan Films